degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah-Frankie Relationship
The relationship between Jonah Haak and Frankie Hollingsworth developed during the fifteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Frankie and Jonah first met in season fifteen and immidiately clashed. Frankie was wallowing in self-pity in a music classroom when Jonah came across her, and promptly asked her to leave. Frankie told him about the problems she was having in her life, and Jonah told her that she had no real problems, and invited her to help kids with real problems, which she agreed to do, but blew-off. Jonah became very antagonistic towards Frankie, while both developed feelings for the other. Jonah sent Frankie roses, which she thought were from Winston Chu. The two dropped the psuedo-grudges, and connected at the Snow Ball, and started a relationship. As a couple, the pair get along very well. Eventually Frankie becomes extremely clingy, and tries prying into Jonah's private life, which upsets him, and the two take a short break. Season 15 In #NoFilter, Jonah is the music room getting ready for practice and hears Frankie crying to herself. Jonah tells Frankie she needs to leave so he can practice. Instead of leaving, Frankie opens up to him about the difficulties she's been dealing with in her life, and about how she feels as though she has no one to confide in. Despite his frustration, Jonah suggests she talk to her friends, and asks her to leave again. In #NotAllMen, Jonah stops Frankie in the hallway and tells her a spoiler in the book she's reading is that life is meaningless. He then makes Frankie an offer to volunteer at a teen addiction center and Frankie rejects. Jonah tells her she's a loss cause and spoiled, which displeases her. He continues by telling her that the kids he works with have "actual problems" and Frankie decides to volunteer and she walks away smiling sarcastically. Frankie arrives two hours late to the volunteering, angering Jonah and he tells her she ruined it. She apologizes and tells him she did want to be there but had to do something else. Jonah doesn't accept it and tells her that he thinks she's addicted to the drama of being miserable and that the kids he works with are actually trying to change themselves and she's not. In #TeamFollowBack, Frankie and Jonah run into each other and he points out that where ever he goes, she's always there. Frankie accuses him of stalking her and that she doesn't need a lecture about not being honest with herself from him. Jonah tells her she should just go talk to her friends about it and then Frankie kisses him and attempts to walk away. Jonah stops her and they continue to passionately kiss. In #SorryNotSorry, Frankie finds flowers on her locker and Jonah remarks "it looks like someone finally got her flowers". Frankie tells she'd love to continue this conversation but she needs to go get a dress for a date that isn't you, Jonah says alright and walks away hurt. Frankie is surprised to learn Winston didn't send her flowers and realizes that Jonah sent them. At the snowball, Frankie looks for Jonah and sees him with another girl which makes her upset. Later, after the lock-down is over and the dance is back on, Jonah finds Frankie and asks her where he date is while Frankie asks the same, Jonah asks if he did something wrong?, Frankie says you brought me flowers and then you were with some other girl, Jonah says you said you was coming with someone else, Frankie says because he didn't ask and I thought you understood me, Jonah says he doesn't at all and that he really likes her and asks if they could just quit with playing games, Frankie says she isn't the one who's playing games, Jonah says he's not either and then says "I like you, Frankie Hollingsworth" and Frankie says, "I like you, Jonah Haak," Jonah says they should dance and they start to slow dance to the music. This marks the beginning of their relationship. Season 16 In #SquadGoals, Lola and Shay tease Frankie about making out with Jonah over all of winter break in the locker room. In a classroom, Frankie eats lunch with Jonah, Frankie and Jonah share a kiss. Jonah admits that he is a little jealous of the fact that the whole student body got to see her butt before he does and he then convinces her to pull a revenge prank on the opposing team, but to leave Shay out of it since she didn't want to get involved. Later In the gym, Jonah is at Frankie's volleyball game to support her. In #CheckYourPrivilege,' '''At school, Jonah tries to kiss Frankie but she pulls back before sitting down in her own seat. Frankie needs Jonah's help blowing up balloons, Jonah tells Frankie about racism and they disagree about it, Frankie says everyone is all the same and no-one should be treated differently on race, she has another idea how to help herself. In '#ThrowbackThursday,''' '''At the lockers, Jonah joins Frankie and asks if she can stop hiding out now?, Frankie says everyone still hates her and she's trying to find a way to fix it, Maya and Peter Stone approach them asking if they know someone who can sing the girl part of the school song for the gala and Frankie says she will. After they leave, Frankie tells Jonah that was her sign. In the music room, Frankie and Jonah are doing a rehearsal with Peter and Sav Bhandari for the school song. Sav and Peter bail on Frankie after they learn she did the gorilla drawing. Later, Frankie tells Jonah she's nervous about performing at the gala but can't back out now, Frankie bails to get some air. Jonah sends a text to Frankie reminding her its just about time to perform. Frankie and Jonah perform the school song until Frankie notices a sign that says "Racism lives here" and runs from the room and Jonah runs after her. Outside the school, Jonah finds Frankie, Jonah thinks she should come back inside but Frankie doesn't want to get laughed at again, Jonah says everyone is having a good time inside, Frankie says everybody has made up their minds about her, Jonah asks if she's given up now?, Frankie says their is one thing she can do, shes never ever going back to Degrassi, Frankie walks away from Jonah. In #ThatAwkwardMomentWhen,' '''At Frankie's house, Jonah arrives just as Frankie calls the school as her mum saying Frankie's not coming in today and asks if she's playing hokey again? Frankie thinks Jonah should join her, Jonah asks her how long she can keep this up for?, Frankie reckons forever because she's never going back to Degrassi, Jonah says he gets it but he has to go as he has a physics test, Frankie kisses Jonah and asks him if hes going to let her go swimming by herself, Jonah says he doesn't have any swimming clothes but Frankie says that's not a problem and takes off her top and pants leaving her in just her underwear, Jonah takes off his shirt too and says he could get behind ditching school for this, they kiss but end up getting busted by Frankie's mum. Mrs. Hollingsworth tells Frankie she just got a call saying Frankie hasn't been at school for 4 days and accuses Frankie of staying home to fool around with Jonah and Jonah bails after Mrs. Hollingsworth tells him too. Mrs. Hollingsworth tells Frankie to get dressed as she is driving her to school and forbids her from seeing Jonah again. Jonah text's Frankie saying he's just a text away and she can do this, Frankie texts back saying she needs him. In the school car park, Frankie is in Jonah's car and is telling Jonah how bad class was for her. Frankie tells Jonah they should just disappear/run away together and thinks Coast would work. Jonah thinks they should find somewhere closer for tonight at least, Frankie agrees as long as they are together. They hold hands and Jonah kisses her on the hand. Jonah starts the car and drives away. At a motel, Frankie tells the receptionist they need one room and Jonah leaves to go check on the car. Frankie pays for the room and Jonah returns, then they head up to their room. Frankie isn't impressed with the room but tells Jonah she doesn't want to go home and thinks they should role play, pretend they are bank robbers on the run. Jonah likes this idea and they kiss before jokingly roll playing saying they must make the most of today and its just you and me, Frankie gets a call from her mum which she ignores before Jonah and Frankie start kissing again. Frankie wakes up and overhears Jonah on the phone to his mum saying hes not really running away and is hoping to convince Frankie to return with him too. Jonah turns around and realizes Frankie heard all that, Frankie asks if he thought she was crazy, why'd he come with her?, Jonah says he wasn't letting her go by herself but she hasn't thought this through. Frankie reminds him of what happened at school but Jonah can't believe she still thinks she is the victim, Frankie says she tried to make things better but everyone still hates her. Jonah says she needs to apologize, Frankie says "for what?". Jonah says "for running away and worrying your family, for jeopardizing our relationship because now your mother thinks I'm some sex crazed delinquent, and for hurting people with that stupid racist stunt". Frankie asks if he thinks she's racist too and Jonah says he thinks that she doesn't get it and thinks that she's not trying to get it. Frankie's upset and goes to leave and Jonah asks where she is going. Frankie says shes going to cool off before she says something she'll probably have to apologize for and Frankie leaves. Frankie mentions she has to call Jonah and apologize. In '#RiseAndGrind, Jonah mentions Frankie is trying to be good since running away went badly so she has less time for him. In #OMFG,' '''Frankie is devastated when she hears about the Degrassi bus crash and the fact that Jonah was on it. Season 17 In '#IWokeUpLikeThis, in the school hall way, Jonah and Frankie tell Zig their opinion about Esme and him dating her and aren't impressed with Zig getting a blow job from Esme while at school either and Frankie tells Zig hes an idiot for not using protection because you can still get STI's. In '''#PicsOrItDidntHappen, in the Degrassi parking lot, Jonah is giving Frankie a driving lesson, Jonah remarks prefect girlfriend and pretty good chauffeur, Frankie tells him not to forget it and they kiss, Frankie asks for anther driving lesson at lunch, Jonah asks if she didn't get enough practice when they ran away last year, Frankie thinks he's saying she'll ace the test, Jonah says he has play auditions so can't, Jonah laughs at a text from Grace but when Frankie tries to see it, Jonah gets defensive and they both decide to head off to class. Frankie sends a text to Jonah but when she doesn't get a text back. Frankie hacks into Jonah's messages and see's that he called her immature in a conversation with Grace. Lola tells Frankie that when guys call girls immature they mean they aren't getting sex, Frankie says she thought about it but shes unsure. Frankie says when she and Jonah are together they just kid of fit and she hasn't really felt that before, Lola asks when are they ever together because he's preoccupied with the play. Frankie says that she will just have to convince Jonah to take a break. Outside the school, Frankie finds Jonah with Grace, Frankie kisses Jonah which makes him happy, Frankie gives Jonah tickets to the Anti Flag show which surprises him because he didn't think she was into it, Frankie says she likes different songs of them and Grace makes a joke about it before leaving, Jonah says he can't go as he has play auditions tonight but promises they will talk later before bailing himself. In the hallway, Jonah sits down next to Frankie at a locker, Jonah says hes been under a lot of pressure trying to figure out his future and the play is helping with college applications, Frankie says she understands, Jonah says he feels lucky to have her, she's his rock, Frankie says even though she can sometimes be immature, Jonah says he likes her just the way she is and asks her to forgive him, Frankie says she does, Jonah gets up off the floor and helps Frankie to her feet, Jonah says they should get ice cream for lunch and she'll be driving, Frankie happily agrees, Jonah says she has to practice if she wants to pass her next text, Frankie kisses Jonah and tells him she'll meet him in his car, Frankie asks Lola for that condom and Lola hands it to her. In #HugeIfTrue, at Frankie's House, Frankie invites Jonah over and they hold hands before going to sit down. Frankie, Jonah, Zig, Esme, Grace, Tiny, Shay and Lola are all sitting down on the sofas and playing "never have I ever", Esme starts by saying never have I ever had sex, Frankie notices Jonah has. Jonah says never have I ever hooked up in a pool, Frankie and Jonah both drink smiling at each other, Frankie says never have I ever made out in a scuzzy roadside motel, Jonah agrees that was fun and they both drink and then kiss each other, Frankie asks Jonah if he wants to get out of there, Jonah catches on and smiles at Frankie before Frankie takes his hand and leads him up the stairs. Frankie and Jonah are making out on Frankie's bed, Frankie takes her shirt off and resumes kissing Jonah, Frankie starts to unbuckle Jonah's belt but Jonah asks what she is doing, Frankie says she thought they could have sex before kissing him again, Jonah pushes her away, Frankie says her mom won't be back till tomorrow, Jonah says that's not the issue, Frankie says he's had sex with other girls, Jonah says it doesn't mean its right for them, Frankie replies saying straight edge doesn't mean celibate, Jonah says it is not because he is straight edge, Frankie asks if its because of Grace, Jonah is in disbelief while Frankie says they've been spending a lot of time together, Jonah says him and Grace are just friends, Frankie says its just because he doesn't want to do it with her, Jonah says back when he was having sex he wasn't a good guy and he doesn't want to rush things and risk ruining what they have, Frankie says message received, Frankie gets off the bed and accidentally a candle which starts a fire, they quickly put it out just as Miles runs in, Frankie quickly covers herself, Jonah says he should go and asks if they can talk later but Frankie says she needs a little space, Jonah is upset by this and bails. In #ThatFeelingWhen, outside the door at the dot, Frankie, Shay and Tiny see that Jonah is alone at The Dot but just as they enter so Frankie can say hi, some girl sits down with Jonah, Jonah notices Frankie and tells her she needs to leave, Frankie asks if "she" is the reason hes been avoiding her, Jonah says "she" doesn't have to explain when she starts to but she says they are friends from Narcotics Anonymous, Frankie is embarrassed and bails. In the hallway, Frankie approach Jonah with a guitar and says sorry about last night but Jonah isn't impressed with the guitar as an apology, Frankie asks why he didn't tell her about being in NA, Jonah says its not something he advertises, Frankie says it hurts he didn't tell her, Jonah, upset, sarcastically asks if this is his fault, Frankie says he should of told because they are dating, Jonah says she was the one who asked for space, Frankie says she didn't, Jonah reminds her she did at the party before he left, Frankie says maybe but she didn't mean space "space" she just meant space, Jonah says he has no idea what she's talking about. Frankie adds on when Jonah refused to have sex with her it hurt her feelings, Jonah says it seems like everything he does hurt her feelings. He says he cares about Frankie, but he doesn't know how to prove it, Frankie tries to give him the guitar but he refuses to take it but she leaves it with him anyway before saying good talk and walking away. In Jonah's car, Jonah and Frankie sit in silence, Frankie says she likes him a lot, Jonah says he likes her a lot too but Frankie interrupts him and says she likes him but she's not sure she likes herself. Frankie says being in a relationship seems to do something weird to her and she doesn't want to be the crazy girl who stalks her boyfriend which leads to Jonah apologizing for not telling her about NA, Frankie admits she was out of line for getting on him for not telling her, saying he didn't have to tell her and she shouldn't be freaking out over every little thing its not good for their relationship and its not good for her as a person in general. Jonah, frustrated, asks what she's trying to say, Frankie says they need a break, Jonah says breaks never work and that they're asking for trouble Frankie says she doesn't want to break-up but she needs to focus on herself but before she can finish explaining, Jonah reluctantly agrees on a break, Frankie sadly replies okay before shaking Jonah's hand and leaving. In #Woke, In the hallway, Jonah says hi to Frankie, Frankie tries to "act cool" before telling Jonah her and Hunter have to be elsewhere and Hunter leaves with an embarrassed Frankie. At Zoë's mum's wedding, Frankie comes to see Jonah and asks him if she can delete something off his face range, Jonah looks at the message and jokingly says you think I'm pretty, Frankie says Hunter wrote that, Jonah asks if Hunter wrote "I love you" as well, Frankie says that Hunter wrote it but she feels it and she knows he doesn't feel the same way, Jonah says those words have never been easy for him, Frankie says because he's afraid to commit and she needs constant validation which is why she tends to over think things. She goes on to say even though they are a toxic couple she really misses him and wants their break to be over, Grace tells them it's time for the music so Jonah tells Frankie he'll call her later. At Frankie's house, Jonah arrives with flowers, Frankie likes the flowers, Jonah see's what Frankie is looking at on the computer and isn't impressed that she is reading his messages, Frankie says when he didn't call she didn't know what he was thinking so she technically did it for them, Jonah says all year she has been seconded guessing his feelings for her and he liked her enough to give it a pass, Frankie asks for one more chance, Jonah says that's why he came there but this is a huge violation of his trust and says that he's not asking for a break, he's breaking up with her. Jonah tries to leave and a crying Frankie asks if they can talk, Jonah says he would love to but he has to go home and change his passwords, and he leaves. Timeline *Start Up: #SorryNotSorry (1510) *Broke Up: #Woke (1709) **Reason: Frankie betrayed Jonah's trust and violated his privacy and he was sick of her not trusting him. Quotes *Jonah: "Frankie, I have been under a lot of pressure trying to figure out my future. And with the the play, it's a really big deal for college applications." Frankie: "I understand." Jonah: "But I feel really lucky to have you. You're my rock." Frankie: "Even though sometimes I can be immature?" Jonah: "Frankie, I like you exactly the way you are." - #PicsOrItDidntHappen Trivia *Jonah is two years older than Frankie: he was born in 1997 and she was born in June 1999. *Jonah called Frankie his rock. Rival Relationships *Jonah-Grace Friendship Gallery 90ruoif.png Lskjflsdf.png 8yuyuyuy.png tumblr_o06qt3plNH1rqi7igo1_500.png Y65566556.png 56y6565y65564.png Ytyttyyt5.png 56h565h6556.png Hhtyhtytyhy.png 65y6556y56.png 65y65566565.png Y656yy65y.png 5y6565y.png 565655665.png 5t5t5teee.png 5t555t55t.png 555t5tt.png Tyuytut.png 6666y.png Iuuiuiiuoiuo.png Iuyuyiyiyi.png 89897iuuio.png 897877uii.png 8977uuiuu.png 8uiiuoiuoi.png 76u667u.png 66777u.png 6y6y66y.png 65y656665.png 65y66y.png 655665y.png DNC109.jpg Dnc-109-epstills.png 89iuyiuyu77.png 78iuuiiyu.png 6y66y6yv.png 6y6y6y6yv.png 7u7u7u.png 7u67u67u67.png 67u67u7uu.png 87uyiyuiz.png 98iuouiou.png IMG 5873.JPG IMG 5934.JPG IMG 5927.JPG IMG 5949.JPG IMG 5933.JPG IMG 5931.JPG IMG 5929.JPG IMG 5936.JPG Normal nc1BTS0090.jpg C0Kf5ImWEAYl57T.jpg 879iuyuu.png 789yuuu.png Yuyuyu.png H65h65.png 1706a.png Fronace.png 67777h.png 6y656665.png 5766767.png 77676yhh.png 5676767.png 667766767.png 66576767.png Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 17